


Joy Cometh

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Pining, Post-Call of the Wild, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Cometh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> Written for More Joy Day 2013, for the prompt "weeping may endure for a night, but joy cometh in the morning."

He should have gotten onto that plane. He should never have let Ray leave alone. Leave him alone. Ray will be most of the way to Edmonton by now, and Fraser imagines that he can feel the distance between them increasing with each breath he takes. Soon the strain will be more than he can bear.

The tiny cabin seems huge without Ray's motion and noise to fill it. Fraser has never been agoraphobic, but now he presses his back into the corner, trembling in the face of this vast, inescapable emptiness. Diefenbaker whines, and Fraser slides slowly down to the floor and puts his arms around his friend, clinging to his warmth against the ravages of panic and tears.

*  
In the morning, Fraser washes his face and makes breakfast for himself and Dief. Then he puts on his boots and parka and gloves, and closes the cabin door firmly behind them.

Rebecca in town will make sure the dogs go to good homes, keep them together if she can. Perhaps Maggie will get some use out of the cabin. But Fraser can't live like this.

He made a mistake, yesterday. But it isn't too late to fix it. If they hurry, he and Dief can make David Aniqmiuq's morning flight to Yellowknife.


End file.
